Child of the Moon
by kolulu100
Summary: A girl has been beaten up to a bloody mess every single day since her grandmother's passing. Her parents and bullies at school are the ones causing the beatings. She is called many things but is mostly referred to 'it'. She then comes across a strange power that will forever change her life. Can she become the brightest moon in the sky? Or will she become the dark side of the moon?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I hope you like this new story. I currently have writers block for my other KHR story so here's a new story. I really suck at summaries and hope that the story makes up for it. Enjoy!

My name is Arianna. I hate using my last name that has been handed down to me from my father. This is why I use my grandmother's last name, Abandonato. She's long gone but she was a major impact on my life. She taught me everything that I know. My parents never did. My favorite spots to go are the Namimori Shrine and the mountains. But for now I'm stuck in my room. My parents brought me into this world and now I fear that they might be the ones to take me out of the world.

During a morning, such as this, I am scared to go downstairs so I go out from my window so I can go to school. I run as if I was running for my life till I get a block down from my house. As I walked, people were staring at me. This never bothers me.

A group of girls came up to me and started to shove me. I ended on the ground as they laughed. I'm amazed that I have this much will power to put up with people like this. I gingerly got up and ran to school where they wouldn't try anything.

I sat in the back next to the window in school. Of course it was raining today which in my opinion, made it tolerable. During our break session I went out for some fresh air. The same group from last time followed me. They threw me against the building wall. One tugged at my hair while the other one punched my face, stomach, and just about everywhere they could land their hands on.

They stabbed me with pencils and pens till the bell rang. I got up as if nothing happened and walked back to class. No one asked if I was alright, no one didn't care if I was. Class was the same as always. I knew everything ahead of everyone and wasn't asked to do anything by the teacher.

The time came to go home. I literally ran towards hell. "Where the hell have you been?!" A bottle came flying towards my head. I was lucky to dodge it in time though. "…" "I can't hear you! Where were you?!" Another bottle came flying. I dodged it again. My mother came behind me and slammed me into the wall. Then, they let out everything onto me.

Today I got more bruises that my skin can be considered black and blue, I got impaled with shards of glass and pens, but I'm still alive. It hurts so much but I don't want to die.

It was midnight when my parents blacked out from the alcohol. My body refused to move but I forced myself to. The night was cold and burned my body. Maneuvering my way through the streets, I made it to the shrine. My grandmother used to call me the "stained moon" or "child of the moon" as a child but I still don't understand what that meant.

I collapsed to the ground and stared at the stars. The night was always calming while to moon stayed up as a light in the sky. For some reason my hand drifted upwards towards the sky. Again, I blacked out.

When I awoke I wasn't scared, I wasn't hurt. I was simply content with lying on the ground. I didn't go to school and just sat at the shrine where it was peaceful. The priest that came to pray walked out and was surprised of my presence.

"Dear, you should be at school." I looked at the ground and shook my head. He understood then he took note of my injuries. "Why don't you come in? I'll patch up those wounds of yours." I looked at him and followed him inside. He quickly sat me down and scurried around for supplies.

"Tell me how these wounds happened." He demanded. "..." He shook his head in disapproval and bandaged me up. "You can stay up here for today and whenever you need to be here." He handed me the keys. "You're such a beautiful young woman just like your grandmother." The next second I felt a heavy blunt object like a bottle smashed into me. I blacked out again.

I found myself being dragged. The ground was giving no mercy. I looked up and saw my father and mother with sadistic smirks. They threw me and started to kick me relentlessly. I started to cough up blood. "You think you're smart for running away, huh?" "Answer him you piece of trash!" Mother yelled. It was hard to believe that they were my parents.

Father picked me up by the collar and forced me to stand. The next thing I knew was that he slammed the bottle against my head so hard that it broke. They left after they were happy with their work. I stayed on my hands and knees feeling the rain start to soak me. Blood was dripping off of me from everywhere. Why did this have to happen to me? Was it because of the title "child of the moon"?

I started to cry out loud not caring if anyone heard me. Blood soaked almost every inch of my body. I was getting more dizzy and tired by the second. Then, I collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. Speaking my last words: "I can't die…not yet."

My eyes opened wide. I was breathing. I was alive. But how was I still alive? My body was stiff and wouldn't move. "Move damn it…" Ever so slowly, I sat up. Luckily, it was the weekend so I didn't have to worry about school. As soon as the pain in my body subsided, I got up and walked home and entered through the window.

My skin was normal again. I was an unnaturally fast healer when I got wounds. I changed into my casual clothing and wondered the town. There were suspicious people that wore green uniforms. Only I noticed. I continued my way down the street and went to a café. I sat and ordered an espresso and a tiramisu. I chowed down on the delicious cake when it arrived.

While sipping the espresso I sensed some people some close to me. "I didn't know that freaks are allowed in public." "Maybe it's trying to be human." One knocked the espresso that was in my hands all over the ground and luckily not on me. I just ignored them and picked up the shards of glass that was scattered on the ground.

No one did anything to stop them. They just looked away like cowards. After picking the glass up I threw it away and walked away from them. The group of girls that bothered me didn't follow me. I went home for the night and was faced with hell again.

The next day, I was welcomed with another beating from my parents all day long. While on the ground, I covered my ears with my hands to block all of the noise. Weird enough, there was no noise to be heard after I took my hands off. I smiled slightly that I couldn't hear what they were yelling. They struck me hard enough that I black out but I was smiling.

I found myself awake at four A.M. I quickly ran to my room. "What did I do yesterday?" I said out loud to no one in particular. My uniform was on, my hair was in a bun at the top of my head, and I had a new trick. I escaped and walked slowly to school and made some detours here and there.

School was good for once. I couldn't hear anything anyone was hearing. This left my other senses stronger. I saw one of my classmates running in his boxers. He was an outcast like me. But he had more friends and didn't get bullied like me though. Class was quiet even though the girls would come and push me around. I would just piss them off more when I smiled. The beatings would just get worse and worse though. But I would heal right up.

After school I stayed a little longer and then walked out. I noticed that the guy in his boxers was walking in the hall as well. He looked to me and had a worried look on his face. "A-are you alight? You're hurt everywhere!" "People like you shouldn't talk to things like me. I'd advise you to stay away from me at all cost." He looked at me still worried but frightened. "W-what do you mean?" "You shouldn't worry about a walking corpse Tsunayoshi Sawada." I walked passed him and to home.

Before I entered, I blocked the noise again. I've been doing this a lot that I don't need to lift my hands. I walked in and saw my aunts and uncles. This surprised me since my parents hated them. My aunt came rushing to me and hugged me. "Let's go talk in your room. This is very important." She literally dragged me to my room in a rush.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked her when we entered my room. "It's to keep your parents from interfering." She took the box that was in her hands and gave it to me. I gladly took as I remembered it being grandmas. "Don't let your parents get ahold of it. They can't open it anyway but at all costs, don't let them get it." She exited.

I opened it with ease. Grandma's perfume was in here with a letter. There were other items but I'll get to them later. I sprayed the perfume and melted with happiness to be able to smell the scent of my beloved grandmother. The letter seemed really old.

My dear child of the moon:

When you get this delivered to you, I am no longer here. I do hope for your safety from your parents. If it gets to a point where you will die, then I want you to kill them. Do not fright child of the moon, this is rather your fate to kill. There is much I wish to discuss but my time is running out. To put things short and simple: you are a powerful woman that posses a white flame, otherwise called the moon flame. You probably know that you have some power since you figured out how to block out the noise. There are many other things that you can do, but it'll be better if you figure them out by yourself. Don't forget all that I've taught you. Don't forget all that has happened to you. Stay strong my child of the moon and you will become the brightest moon in the sky.

I was taken back from the letter. It's like she knew what was going on now. How did she know about me being able to block out the noise? Why is this happening to me? What does the child of the moon even mean? Too many questions popped in my head.

I slipped through my window and went to the shrine to think things over. I sat on the ground and looked at the note over and over till it was time to go home. This time I got beaten up worse than any other time. I crawled back to my room and fell asleep hoping that everything tomorrow will be better.

By the time I got to school, I couldn't hear anyone. The girls had gotten pretty mad that I didn't answer them and made a plan during class. For the break period, I was walking past a window where I felt myself being pushed. The window broke into shards. I was falling to my death.

At first, I thought it was going to be my parents to kill me but I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything happened in a flash: the push, the breaking glass, and I plummeting to my death. I heard gasps and screams from some students which was surprising. My worried eyes were glued to the sky. It seemed like I was pushed off of the third floor.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I was falling. Am I slowing down time? It felt like I was as light as a feather in air. I slowly and gently fell to earth. Then everything was running normal. The earth underneath me was crushed a little. Most didn't care that I had fallen. My body was hurting like hell as if I did fall hard into the ground.

The pain was tolerable to get up from. I was panting while getting up. In the corner of my eye I saw that the nurse was running towards me. "Please stay still!" He yelled. "Don't come near me." I said in a low voice. He stopped running and examined me from afar. "Miss you just fell from the third floor! At least let me examine you." I shook my head violently then fell unconscious.

The walls were white and there was no sound. I sat up and looked around. The nurse saw me and smiled. "You took quite a fall, you know?" I nodded and stood up. "Whoa there, are you sure you're able to go back to class." I nodded again and left before he said another word. The prefects of the school stared at me. They were whispering to each other: 'it's still alive' and 'she should have stayed dead'.

I walked into class and everyone's gaze was on me. "Please take your seat." The teacher said sternly. I wasn't surprised that he didn't ask if I was alright. Besides, everyone wants me dead. It's a known fact. Still, everything was normal again. I was asked many times why I didn't die. The words they say would have pierced me but I couldn't hear them.

After school Tsuna looked at me worried. I nodded towards him and left for home. My parents weren't home for a change. I dropped my bag and ran to the shrine. For a moment, I had a taste to what freedom was like. The priest came out and smiled at me. "This is what freedom is like my child." I just stared at everything at the top of the stairs.

"I'll never be free, but for now I am. I know I sound selfish but all I want freedom and friends but I think I'm happy enough with just being free for an hour; an hour of not getting beaten to death." I said. He smiled sadly. "That is not being selfish." He replied. I stayed silent for a while. The priest went back inside.

That's when I heard a loud thump inside. I turned around and saw the priest's body on the ground with a puddle of holy blood. I knew who was inside. I knew exactly who did this. The pipe in his hands swung at my face. The woman took a hold of my hair and dragged me. When we got home I got a massive beating. "You think you can just wander without our permission?" Mother yelled.

Father threw the pipe aside. "Get up and go to your room think of what you did!" Father screamed. "What did I ever do?" My soft voice resonated. "You were born. That's what you did." Mother sneered. For some strange reason, this struck a nerve deep down. I said nothing and climbed to my room.

There I sat on my bed wondering why I was born in the first place. I decided that I would go camping on the next break that we had. My parents wouldn't dare go there and try to find me. But for now, I slept. And in the next morning, there was silence. It was probably because of the alcohols effect.

School wasn't good. I went in to class like normal and ignored everyone. During the last class, the test papers were handed out. Surprisingly, I got a 30 on it. Some girls that bully me all the time walked their bitch ass up to me.

"What do you have to say to yourself? It _is_ your fault for lowering the classes' average." I looked to her. "Her score is so low that it's making me dizzy." "Now write down an apology." She slammed down a piece of paper in front of me. "The thing that you're missing is cooperation. The only thing that you care about is yourself." I wrote down an apology. They took it away and read it out loud.

"I, Arianna Kazu, got a low score on the test and became the burden to the rest of the class." The girl next to her took it out of her hands. "That's all wrong! Being a burden while getting a low score is not the problem." "She can't even write a letter of apology without our help." One snickered.

"Start again!" I took the eraser and erased everything. Everyone in the class was laughing at me. One of the girls started to say what they wanted me to say. "I, Arianna Kazu, lacked cooperation and was a burden to the rest of the class." "There's no point if you write what we tell you either. Write it in your words."

I clenched the pen, wanting to cry but I never let a single tear out. One of them took a hold of my hair. "Are you listening bitch?!" "Seriously, why are you even still alive? Do you think it's really worth living when you're just a burden to everyone? If I were you, I'd die." I didn't hear them. One of them slapped me, bringing me back to my senses. "We're asking if whether or not you're aware of the trouble that you're causing everyone."

"I, Arianna Kazu, shouldn't be alive…why am I here? I wonder…why am I still alive?" The girls started to laugh with everyone in class. Everyone in the class stopped when the teacher came in. After school, I almost started to run home. I ran inside and to my room. My parents were passed out, thus giving me an opportunity to escape. I got a bag with some clothes, a lighter, and my grandmother's box I received. After packing everything, I made my way to the mountain where I would call 'home' for a while.

The birds were chirping and the water was calm. My base was going to be at the top of the mountain itself. It was a beautiful view at the top. I made a little tent with the leaves of the trees and branches and went out hunting for food. Fish was a cleaner option for me. I never really like to kill birds since I am one.

I went to the river and caught a fish by hand which wasn't as hard as some think it is. All you need is patience. I went back to my base and started a fire. The fish was cooking on a sturdy stick. The sun was just about setting and the coldness of the night started to appear. This was the first night where I wouldn't be beaten.

A few days have passed and everything was peaceful. I've been eating the various plants and fruit from the mountains and the medium sized fish from the river. Throughout my stay so far, I've acquired some medical herbs that I have made into medicine and treated my wounds. While I had the supplies, I made some other medicine to counter act some poisons and as well as ointments for burns that would heal right up.

I went down to the river to acquire fish but in the process, a large turtle grew. "Somehow, someone did this to you on purpose." I threw a fish to the turtle to see if it would eat it. Surprisingly it ate it. I walked back to base and started to eat lunch. The berries were delicious as well. I watched as the turtle started to destroy the forest.

Again, I went to the turtle out of curiosity. The turtle looked down at me. "It's you!" I heard someone yell towards my direction. I saw Tsuna with some others from school. The turtle almost stepped on me on purpose. Luckily, I moved in time. "A-are you alright?!" He yelled. I didn't answer as I watched the turtle. A turtle that transform into Godzilla from water should turn back from heat. "That woman is crazy!" Another yelled.

I ignore him as the turtle started to march towards the group. For some really, _really_ strange reason, I felt as if I should protect them. So I did. I ran up the turtle to his head making him stop. My hand reached to the handkerchief in my pocket. It was white with a greyish circle in the corner. I started to rub the turtle's head with the cloth. It started to vibrate, as if it was purring.

Tsuna and the others stopped and saw what I was doing. The turtle started to shrink a tiny bit. I slid down on his back and started to dry his shell. This made him smaller. Then I made my way to his belly. He fell onto his back where he sighed in relief. Soon he was as small as a turtle again. I gently picked him up and examined him. Such a powerful creature he was.

I slowly made my way to Tsuna and gave him the turtle. "Be careful with him." They looked surprised. "U-uh, thank you." He said. There was some silence till I started to walk away. "Wait!" "What is it?" "Why are you up here in the mountains?" "There are things in this world that children shouldn't know of and my reasoning of being up here is one of them." I left them. A while longer, the turtle went back to being turtlezilla. I sighed as I watched them. "Didn't I say to be careful with him?" I went back to my tent structure and took a nap.

Another couple of days passed by; I wondered if I was missed. I changed my outfit to a red dress. There was a white sash across the waist of the dress that was tied to a clean bow. I decided that I would go into town for a change. Everyone paid no attention to me. I went to a small bakery and ordered a tiramisu. Grandmother used to make me tiramisu as a child and I missed it. I just missed her more than everything.

There was a complementary espresso that came with it as well. I took a small bite of the cake and was surprised as to how good it was. "It's better than I thought." I said rather softly. The espresso warmed me up as it infiltrated my cold, lifeless body. The door opened and I saw the same girls from school that tends to bully me. I paid no heed.

They didn't even look at me which I was thankful. I, once again, took out the box and opened it up. My eyes read the letter countless times. When I was done with the cake, I left and walked back to the mountain but was stopped. "You're the one from yesterday!" Tsuna looked at me shocked. I knew that I was going to have to talk to him. "Yes it is." He walked to me.

"You're injured." He said pointing to my arm. "It's nothing, please don't worry about me." "At least let me treat your wounds." He said as he took my hand into his. "Fine. Just leave me alone after." He started to drag me to his house. I was lucky that I looked different with a dress on and with my hair down for a change. "You're finally home, Tsu-kun." I heard a lovely voice call out.

"I brought a friend over. She's injured so I brought her here to treat her wounds." His mother literally ran to me. "Follow me dear. I'll treat that wound of yours." "That's alright mama, I'll treat her wounds. You go prepare dinner." A woman with purple hair said. Tsuna's mother nodded as the strange woman walked towards me and took my hand and walked upstairs with me. She un-wrapped my arm and started to clean it.

"My I ask as to how you got this wound?" I wasn't going to tell her about the abuse. "How I got that wound if no one's business." She started to put some ointment on my arm then wrapped it up. "Is there anymore that you would like me to wrap up for you?" She said. "I'm fine. Thank you for helping." I walked downstairs with her behind me. Tsuna's mother walked to me and smiled. "How about you stay for tea."

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. My parents would be mad if I didn't come home soon." She looked to me sadly and nodded. As I left, I felt mad with myself for not taking the offer. I shook it off and went back to the base.

The next day, I went to school. I didn't want to but I did. Class was the same as no one paid any attention to me. During lunch, though, I was dragged to the back of the building. "Sit!" They ordered. As a good trained bird, I did their bidding. They took a judo sword and started to beat me. I stayed there silently, not moving. "Why are you still alive?!" "We thought that you would have died by now."

It seemed like everyone wants the same thing. Is it being too selfish to want freedom? Is it too selfish to have a friend? For many, they think that I'm being too selfish. After they stopped they walked away, satisfied. I was left with bruises and scratches all over my body. I stayed there thinking things over. The only friend I had was the priest, who died. My parents hate me as well as my classmates. "I, Arianna Kazu, have found no more meaning to life. I, Arianna, should die like everyone says." My fingers dug themselves into the dirt.

I painfully stood up and went home. My parents saw me and took me to a secluded place. My father took out his gun and pointed it at me. My heart started to pound. I was afraid.

But, isn't it what I wanted…?


	3. Chapter 3

At that moment, I realized that I didn't want to die. But it was far too late. Father pulled the trigger. Time, again, started to slow down. But the difference was that time almost completely stopped. Everything turned grey. I was the only one that could move normally, while everything else moved in very slow motion. Quickly, I moved out of the way of the bullet; everything turned back to normal.

They stared at me surprised. "You should have been hit!" _If it gets to a point where you will die, then I want you to kill them_; those words rung in my head over and over as I stood up. Father pulled the trigger again. Time slowed giving me an advantage. Quickly, I ran to him as time returned to normal. The dagger was now in my hand.

Before father could be stabbed, he took a hold of mother and used her as a shield. My eyes closed as I felt my body stop. I felt blood run through my hands. As I looked up, the gun was in front of my eyes. I jumped back and saw that mother was the one I stabbed instead of father. My blood started to boil from anger. "Do you really think you can kill me? You're just a child. Now, do you have any last words before I kill you?"

"Yes, there are." I paused for a second, than replied. "I wish for your soul to go to the deepest part of hell when you die." He froze. "W-what are you talking about?!" I slowed time and ran to him. When he looked, I was in front of him with the dagger deeply inside in his abdomen. He struggled to stay up right, though; he had enough strength to shoot me with the gun.

My arm was overflowing with blood. It was painful that I wanted to scream but no scream came. Soon, I accepted this pain and got up to my struggling mother. I knelt down to her and looked sadly. "Arianna…please forgive me. I have failed as a human being and as a mother. Now I know why your grandmother took you away from us. You _are_ the child of the moon…" She died. For the first time in a long time, I cried. I knew that she was the one that abused me, but she's still my mother.

"Mother…I'm so sorry." I closed her eyes. Out of the two of them, father was the worst. He had manipulated mother into beating me. I stood up and held my bleeding arm. New warmth engulfed inside my chest. I fell to the ground and looked to the grey sky as it cried.

The next thing I woke to was me staring at a white celling. I sat up slowly and examined my surroundings. "I'm in a hospital…" A nurse came in then started to run around. A doctor ran to my side and read my vitals. "It's a good thing that you woke up. We were afraid that you were going to be in a coma. We got that bullet out of you and took care of your other wounds." "Thank you." They left.

A nurse came in with my lunch. She smiled at me and took off. It was soup, rice, and fish. I took a bite and realized how hungry I was. "I'm glad you're awake." I turned my head towards the familiar voice. It was the women that healed my arm. "You were the one that brought me here, weren't you?" She chuckled and sat down next to the bed. "Yes I was. You're lucky that I went out picking out herbs for my poisons."

"What about the other two bodies?" "I gave your mother a proper burial. You're father on the other hand; I burnt his body using my special poisons." I nodded and started to eat again. "My name is Bianchi." "Mine is Arianna. Thank you for everything that you did." She smiled and left. I was alone again.

After my meal, I walked the court yard. The breeze was calm and the sky was clear. I took out my grandmother's box and smelled the perfume. It calmed my nerves. A helper gave me some tea. It was raspberry lemon with honey to sweeten it up. An elderly woman came and sat down next to me. "Hello dearie, what brings you to the hospital?" "Years of abuse from my parents as well as a shot gun wound from my father."

"That's horrible. A beautiful young woman such as yourself shouldn't be treated like that." I smiled softly. "But unfortunately it happened. I'm no longer a caged bird. I'm free and able to go back and leave the cage whenever I please." She chuckled softly and set her hand on top of mine. "I know I'm not going to live long, but let me give you some words of wisdom." She took a pause as she looked deeply into my eyes. "The moon is a very powerful thing. Yet, the moon cannot be by itself. It needs a sky to feel safe in, clouds to protect and cover its wounds, mist to hide itself away, rain to cry, storm and lightening to transfer its anger, and the sun to be its opposite." She was escorted back to her room after her words.

While I was trying to decipher what she had said, I felt Tsuna's presence run towards me. "Arianna!" He stopped in front of me panting. "Are you alright? Bianchi told me that you were in the hospital and I came here as fast as I could." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Calm down, Tsuna. I'm fine, thank you for coming." I smiled. "What happened that you had to go to the hospital for?" Before I could answer another person's presence appeared. "Jyuudaime!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here?!" "I heard that you were at the hospital so I came here to see if you were alright!" He then looked to me. "It's you!" He pointed at me. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna started to scold him.

"I'm sorry about him." "It's alright. He was just worried about you." Tsuna chuckled. "So why are you in the hospital?" Gokudera asked. "First off, you need to keep this between us. None of this should get out to others." They looked serious. "I-is it that bad?" I nodded.

"Let's start from the beginning. When I was a child, I was taken away from my parents by my grandmother. She taught me everything to know about life. When she passed away, I was returned back to my parents. From then to now, they have beaten me to death every day. They'd use anything they could get their hands on to beat me with. Then at school, I have been picked on by everyone. I've been beaten up by a group of girls and sometimes stabbed by them. That's why you found me in the mountain." I paused. "Then the other day, my parents brought me to an area and almost killed me. My father shot me in the arm. And I…and I…killed both of them with my own two hands."

They stayed silent for a while. They were probably shocked. Tsuna started to cry as he looked down at his lap. "Don't cry Tsuna." He shook his head. "I can't help but feel as if I'm crying the tears you can't." I smiled at him.

After I got out of the hospital, I went home knowing nothing would be there. It was quiet and peaceful for once. I decided to pick up my house from all of the bottles and trash lying around. Even though my arm was in a sling, the house turned out spotless. I rested for the rest of the day.

The next morning, I woke up and took off my sling since I didn't need it. The wound from the gunshot wasn't there. There was a knock on the door. Tsuna came in with Gokudera and this familiar stranger. "Arianna, how are you feeling?" "I'm all healed up so there's nothing to worry about." "Eh?! What about the gunshot wound?" I sowed him my arm.

"I'm a fast healer. So what brings you three here?" "Jyuudaime wanted to check up on you and I came to make sure he is well protected." The two looked at him in disbelief. "Wasn't it you that wanted to come just as bad as Tsuna?" The blonde man said. "S-shut up!" I giggled as I saw them argue. After having tea with them and talking, they left. I didn't want them to leave as the loneliness in the house started to get to me.

The next day at school, the group of girls came up to me before I got in the class. "Can you get out of the way? I'd rather not be late for class." They looked dumbfounded. "So it can speak!" They started to shove me. The prefects started to watch on. I closed my eyes as I was about to be punched by one of the girls but it was stopped. I looked up and saw the head perfect, Hibari Kyoya.

The look on everyone's face was laughable. "You herbivores are crowding the halls." Everyone ran to class or just anywhere they could get away from him. He turned to me and examined me then left without saying a word. Tsuna and Gokudera ran to me. "Arianna-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked. "Of course I am. I would've been alright even if she did punch me. Oh and during school, don't talk to me or even associate with me." "B-but why?" "They'll go to you and will try everything in their power to bring you down." I walked in the class room and took my seat.

Class was the same as the day went on. After school, I walked home wondering if what I was doing was right. I kept thinking till I sensed someone following me. I turned and saw a small child. He looked as if he was about to cry. "Are you alright?" "Lambo-san can't find his way home." He sniffed. "I'll help you find your way home. His eyes brightened up. He ran and jumped on me. "Off to Dame-Tsuna's house!" I only chuckled as I started to walk towards Tsuna's.

When we arrived, I knocked on the door. Tsuna answered the door. "Arianna, what brings you here?" He then noticed Lambo in my hands. "So he was the reason why. Why don't you come in for some tea?" "I'd love to." When I walked in Lambo jumped down and started to run everywhere. Tsuna's mother saw me and smiled. "You two can go up to Tsuna's room and I'll bring the tea and snacks."

There were others in Tsuna's room. "What are you doing here?!" Gokudera asked. "Gokudera-kun, be nice to her!" Tsuna scolded. I sat down next to Tsuna. There was a child staring at me. "Oh, that's Fuuta. He likes to rank people." "Is that so?" He nodded.

Tsuna's mother came in with tea and snacks. I took a sip of the tea and smiled. "How are you doing so far?" Tsuna asked. "It's really quiet and peaceful for once. I'm still trying to get used to things though." "Well if you need something, we're here for you." I smiled at them knowing that he probably lied. "Thank you…I guess." "What do you mean by 'I guess'?" Gokudera growled. "It's weird to have someone care about me…" Gokudera shut his trap knowing the circumstance I was in. "I think it's about time for me to leave." "Eh? But why?" "I just need to…sorry." I left them in silence.

The walk home was nice. The sun was just about setting. Something inside me is giving me a feeling to trust them yet the other side is saying not to trust them. "What do I do…grandmother?" I entered my house and went to bed hopping that school will be kind to me.

There were a lot of students missing today. "Something bad happened." I stood up from my desk and exited. "Where do you think you're going?" "Shut up. No one listens to you anyway." He was surprised. Soon, Gokudera was behind me. "Leaving too?" I asked. "My phone is dead so I'm leaving."

"Why don't we get something to eat?" I suggested as we walked through the streets. "Sure but I only have 65 yen on me." I felt someone behind us and turned. "Gokudera Hayato. Let's get this over quickly." "Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked. I knew he was trouble. He was from Kokuyo Middle School. "I came to break you." "Alright, come at me." Gokudera said. Two people on the sidelines were going to watch till Chikusa threw needles at them.

He threw needles towards Gokudera but he dodged and started to run. I followed the two of them making sure no one died. It was as if the guy was a professional hitman. Chikusa attacked yet Gokudera dodged by blowing up one of his bombs behind him. Gokudera hit him with his two times the bombs then hit him again causing a large explosion.

Tsuna came running towards us. "Gokudera-kun! Ah, Arianna-chan too?!" "You came to tell us that Gokudera is being targeted by them, weren't you?" Tsuna nodded. Gokudera told Tsuna that he killed him. However, he was wrong. He was at our side. He flicked the yo-yos towards Tsuna but Gokudera took the hit. Gokudera hit the ground.

Tsuna was shocked. I just watched at the side lines. Yamamoto came at the perfect time by sliding Tsuna out of the way. Yamamoto took out his sword and sliced the yo-yos. Officers started to run towards us. After this, we went to the school so Gokudera could get treated. Bianchi was there as well.

Tsuna exited the room leaving us. I looked at Gokudera and regretted for not doing anything. "No time for regret…" I said to myself. Shamal looked to me. "Who are you?" "Can I have everyone get out for a little bit?" I asked them. Bianchi looked to me and nodded. She dragged the two others with her. I pulled down the blanket so I could get a look at his chest.

My hands went over the wounds. There was a faint white glow at my palms. I closed the wounds up but there was still damage. "This is all I can do for now." I exited without any questions from everyone. Bianchi stopped me. "How about you come with us to fight the guys that did this? They'll be after Tsuna as well." My eyes widened a little. "I'll go." She smiled and we parted ways.

I went to the enemy's hideout by myself and waited for Tsuna. "Arianna-chan?!" I waved. "What are you doing here?! You're going to die!" "I won't die. I'm going on ahead." I jumped the fence and started to jog my way through. One was watching me but was more interested in Tsuna and the others. There were members smirking at me. "You shouldn't be here girl." I stayed quiet as I took them out one by one with my dagger.

Tsuna and the rest caught up to me and set up a picnic. Then all of a sudden, the food started to explode. "An enemy…" I said to myself. From the second attack, I deduced that it was sound waves that were making everything explode. Gokudera threw his bombs towards where the sound was coming from.

She had red hair and the weapon was a clarinet. Bianchi stepped up and decided that she would take her on. I didn't pay any attention to her little speech about her clarinet. Bianchi attacked her with her poison cooking but she took apart the instrument and attacked Bianchi. Luckily, Bianchi's cooking touched the clarinet making it turn into mush. I used this opportunity to sneak away.

I ran to the building where I sensed the strong aura. The stairs were completely destroyed. "They're ready for a fight." My hands grasped the staircases handles and I used this to climb up. No one was on the second floor so I went to the third floor in hopes that whoever was ordering these thugs around was there.

"Kufufu, I wasn't aware of a second female." I examined him and knew that he was not to be messed with. "I'm none of your concern…" He was genuinely surprised. "I can tell that you're going to interfere with my plan." "And I can tell that I _will_ interfere." He stared into my eyes for a moment until he spoke. "Do you think that you can defeat me?" "No…but that doesn't bother me." "Ken, take care of her."

An animalistic guy stepped forward and looked at me. "You don't look that tough. This'll be easy." He sprung towards me. Time slowed down as I dodged and sliced his arm. The two were speechless. He growled at me and sprung at me again. I did the same but threw him to the ground. I stared coldly at him making him shiver. "W-what are you..?" "I wonder the same. Who am I?" I turned towards Mukuro to see his face full of enjoyment.

I took a step towards Mukuro preparing myself for whatever he was going to do. "I won't fight you." "Oh? And why not?" I asked him. "I would easily be defeated by you." I still didn't buy what he was saying. "Goodbye, Arianna Abandonato. Till next time." Everything got blurry; my body gotten heavier and heavier till I became unconscious.

I woke up somewhere unfamiliar. "W-where am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

I woke lying on the cold, hard, wet ground. The sound of the night flowed into my ears. The chilling cold of night was getting to me. As gently as I could, I pushed myself up and walked home. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. My clothing came off revealing my tattered and scared body. The hot water burned. After getting dress I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed.

The next morning, I walked rather slowly to school. It was a new year and that meant new scars. Everyone ran from the boards where they posted which class we were in. I looked at the list while ignoring Tsuna and the other two. "I'm not even on the list…"

"A-Arianna-chan, good morning." Tsuna said. "Good morning Tsuna. Are you all in the same class?" He shook his head. "Damn teachers did this on purpose!" Gokudera yelled. "I'm going to class. See you later." I walked into school without a set destination so the library was the best stop. The librarian left me alone as I read my way through the day.

I heard an explosion during the day but I was too interested into the book I was reading. It was on mafia history which I thoroughly enjoyed. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera ran through the library and spotted me. "Arianna-chan, have you seen anyone pass by?" "Nope." They left running. "They're not here anymore." The person that Tsuna was looking for came out. "Thank you Ari-chan but you shouldn't lie to your friends." "I was telling the truth. I didn't see you but I heard you." He smirked and ran off.

After school Tsuna came running up to me with Gokudera at his side. "Arianna-chan, we have good news!" Tsuna said. "What is it?" "We're all in the same class." Tsuna said too excitedly. My face contorted but I smiled at him. "That's good that we're in the same class." We walked home together. I split up from them and walked home by myself.

The next couple of days went by rather quickly and soon break was coming up. My aunt was waiting for me to come home. "Arianna, how are you?" "I'm doing well. How are you auntie?" She smiled and poured me a cup of tea. "Well I noticed that break was coming up so I wanted to give you this." She passed a ticket to me. "It's to go on one of my luxurious ships to an island." I smiled. "I haven't been on your ships since forever. Of course I'll go. Will you be there as well?" "Sadly no but you'll have VIP treatment as well as permission to go anywhere." I was so excited that I wanted to scream.

"I'm so excited!" She smiled. "You deserve some relaxation dear. I must be going! I'm running late to my conference. See you Ari!" She kissed the top of head and ran out to her limo. I kept reading the ticket and noticed that it was for anytime I wanted.

When break hit, I immediately went and packed. The ship was huge. "Ticket please." The man said. I showed him my ticket and he straightened up and saluted me. "Welcome back Arianna Abandonato-sama!" "It's good to be back. It's been years since I was on here." I walked up and checked into my room. I got dressed into an elegant summer dress that ended above my knees. "Perfect." I went to go eat.

"Room 301 Abandonato." The man straightened up. "Y-yes this way Abandonato-sama!" He walked me to my table. I took my seat and remembered my table manners and put the napkin on my lap. Soon, food was delivered as well as my drink. "Have a wonderful meal Abandonato-sama." The waitress said as she walked to serve another table. Tsuna and his mother were at the entrance. "It seems like their table was already taken." Then Tsuna spotted me.

"A-Arianna-chan what are you doing here?!" "My aunt owns the ship." Tsuna's mother was too occupied with Lambo in her arms. The guard came over. "Did you see any suspicious children Abandonato-sama?" "I'm sorry I didn't." "Thank you." He left. "Arianna-chan, you're here too?" Yamamoto asked. I nodded while taking another bite of my meal. A female that was next to Yamamoto looked to me. "Hahi?! Tsuna-san who is she?" "My name is Arianna Abandonato, one of Tsuna's classmates." She blushed at me. "You're really pretty. Can I dress you up?" It was my turn to blush.

"W-well, maybe, I guess we could?" She squealed with happiness and hugged me. "I'm Haru Miura please to meet you." She bowed. I just smiled as she, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Fuuta ran out chasing Bianchi, I-pin, and Lambo. Nana came to me and smiled. "I'm guessing that Lambo ate all of your food?" "Unfortunately he did." I smiled and had a waitress come over. "Yes Abandonato-sama?" "Can you get her whatever she wants to eat? She's my friend's mother." She nodded and took Nana's order. "Thank you so much Ari-chan." "It's no problem. I'll see you when we land." I left to go to the deck.

The day was warm and it felt good. "Arianna-chan!" Haru called my name. I turned and saw everyone. "Hello how is your trip so far?" "It's amazing!" Haru replied. "I'm glad." Nana came up and stood next to Haru and me as we watched as land kept getting closer and closer. We finally landed. Everyone was surprised by the island, as was I.

"I'm going to go check in. I'll see you all later." I waved bye and walked to the hotel. "I'm here to check in." He eyed me cautiously. "Name." "It's under Abandonato." He chocked and gave me the key. I quickly went and changed into my bathing suit and met Haru and the others at the beach. Haru spotted me and ran to me. I was wearing a white bikini. My long hair was in a side braid that hung on the right side.

"Ari-chan, take the towel off and come swim." I was hesitant but took the towel off. Haru just stared. "W-what's wrong?" "Y-your body is so magnificent! I've never seen such perfectly large breasts like yours and your curves are simply amazing!" My face was as red as a tomato. I reached towards my towel but Haru stopped me.

"Don't cover that amazing body up! Come swim!" She dragged me into the water. Bianchi came up to me and smirked. "You're going to make one man very happy." My face turned even redder. I sighed in defeat and dived into the water. I swam under for a while then came up. Haru swam to me. "You're amazing at swimming and you're so graceful." "T-thank you Haru-chan." She smiled at me.

After a little bit of swimming, there was an enemy attack. Quickly, I escorted the children out of the water and gave them to Nana. I stayed behind only in my bikini as I stared at the ships. "This is going to be trouble." I ran to the castle and got a staff that I found. Everyone was arguing which was starting to piss me off. I went to go downstairs from the castle and found the enemy firing their guns at everyone. Tsuna was dodging for his life.

I simply stood in front of everyone. The fire stopped for a second but continued. "A-Arianna-chan?!" I turned and smiled to him and slowed time. The men were down within seconds. The fighting stopped when every single enemy was defeated. Everyone stared at me. "W-who are you?" "Abandonato." Everyone froze and got on their knees and bowed. Even Gokudera bowed.

"A-Arianna-chan what are you doing here and how did you defeat them so quickly?" Tsuna was freaking out. "Don't ask questions, their boss is here." A small guy with a purple pacifier stood and stared at me. A giant octopus was there as well. "How dare you defeat my men! Which one of you did this?!" "I did. Do you have a problem?" I said darkly. He shrunk down in size but regained his confidence.

His octopus grabbed a hold of me and lifted me in the air. My eyes remained closed as the tentacle squeezed harder. "Arianna-chan!" Tsuna yelled. "Damn pervert!" I yelled in anger. Two shots were fired from another baby. I didn't notice that he was also in the octopuses hold. He jumped to me after slipping through the tentacle and cut the tentacle. After slipping through, I ran and hid behind Gokudera. Tsuna was too short to hide behind and Gokudera was the closest. "Don't hide behind me woman!" "Gokudera, treat her with respect!" The baby that saved me scolded.

Within seconds, Skull was defeated and sent back. The next day I met with everyone. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were in their swim gear ready to go in the water. "The boat is going to depart." Nana said. They groaned and got on the boat.

The next day at school we were instructed that we had to swim 15 meters. Tsuna told me that he couldn't swim so I told him that I'll teach him if Yamamoto couldn't. We met at the public pool where I had a blue bikini on. Tsuna blushed while Yamamoto waved. I laid on the side tanning while Yamamoto tried to get Tsuna to swim. Then all of a sudden I hear, "Help me!" I knew it was Haru and she didn't even need to be saved.

"You should understand that I'm a bind, Tsuna-san!" I directed my attention to them and smiled. "The only one that can save me is you Tsuna-san." A little while later I could tell that Tsuna was embarrassed by the way that Haru and Yamamoto was teaching him. "Jyuudaime!" Gokudera screamed as he climbed the fence and dived into the pool. I just sighed and flipped on my back.

Soon, the three were having a competition on who could teach Tsuna how to swim the fastest. I sighed and dived in the water. The cold water was relaxing but I quickly went out and tanned knowing that something was about to go down. Since my gut is usually correct, everyone in the pool was electrocuted. Ryohei soon came.

Watching him swim was pathetic. I turned again letting the sun tan me. A couple of minutes passed and it got too hot. I went under the shaded area and fell asleep. When I woke up, the slide was destroyed and the sun was setting. "Did you learn to swim Tsuna-san?" He sunk his head low.

Haru called me a couple of days later. "Ari-chan, can you come help us at the beach?" "Sure."

I went to the beach the next day and met with Haru. Kyoko saw me and smiled. "Let's go changed. I hope you brought something super sexy Ari-chan." I sighed. I put my purple bikini on and came out. Haru and Kyoko literally gasped. "You're so super sexy!" Haru cried.

As we were walking towards Tsuna many were saying how we looked like models from a magazine. "Arianna-chan is here too?!" "Of course! She's the best swimmer I've ever seen. Plus it's a good way to have her flaunt her sexy body." My eye twitched. Three guys surrounded us. "Why don't you play with us?" "Why don't you go bend over and suck a-"Tsuna covered my mouth before the rest could be said.

"How about a race? Whoever can make it from here, around to rock, and then back here is the others slaves." "Deal!" I said without anyone's say.

The first racer was Yamamoto, then Gokudera, and finally Tsuna. When Yamamoto went, he disappeared behind the rock as the other guy came out. The same thing happened with Gokudera. "Haru, can you hold my towel for me?" She nodded. Tsuna finally went in. I went in the water towards the opposite side. There were many guys there looking at me. "People like you piss me the fuck off." I got up on the rock and started to punch them. Gokudera and Yamamoto soon went after them. We reached shore without most knowing. Tsuna saved the girl that was out in the water as well as took care of the guy.

As soon as we got from the beach a festival was on its way. Haru and Kyoko came and picked a perfect kimono out for me. The kimono came to my knees and it was purple with a gold and white floral design. They put my hair up on the side and made it beautifully messy. We walked together to the chocolate banana stand where Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were. "We'll take three bananas please." The two said. They looked to us and blushed. "Here you go!" Yamamoto gave us the bananas.

The two took off somewhere. "I can help you with the stand." I smiled. Many men came to our stand and bought bananas from us because of me as well as some women asking how I maintain my figure. Soon I-pin came and decorated the stand making everyone jump to buy the bananas. After the rush, Yamamoto went to throw ball while Gokudera went to the facilities. "You did good Tsuna-san." "T-thank you Arianna-chan." A guy came up and stole the money that we made.

Tsuna ran after him leaving him. I sold the rest of the bananas as fast as I could and ran to where Tsuna was. I jumped and kicked a guy in the head. Tsuna was there with Hibari. "It's you!" They yelled at me. I glared at them and sighed. "Arianna-chan, you shouldn't fight with your kimono!" Tsuna yelled. "Tsuna, if you know what's good for you, you'll let me fight." He only nodded in fear. Hibari couldn't keep his eyes off of me. Soon Gokudera and Yamamoto came running.

They joined our little circle. "What are you waiting for?! Get them!" One of the three exclaimed. They came after us. They were too easy as I took them out using my feet. I sprung up and kicked a couple of them in the face. Only the three were left. I walked up to them cracking mu knuckles. "Bye, bye." My fist collided with their faces.

Hibari took the money that he needed then went to the rest but Tsuna covered it. "W-we earned this money together!" Hibari looked at me and smirked. "You own me one." He left. Fuuta, Kyoko, and Haru came running up the stairs. I took a seat by myself in the shrine and watched the fireworks alone. "You should be with the others." A voice said. I was too busy watching the fireworks. It's been years that I've seen then so they were very foreign to me. The night was full of bliss.

But, when school started, so did all of the bullying.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual on a school day, I dressed and headed to school. But I was stopped by a phone call by Haru. "Ari-chan come hang out with us!" "A-alright. Let me go change." I hung up and ran home to change into a dress and met up with everyone. "Ari-chan is here!" Haru yelled out. I caught up with them and went to the arcade with them.

"Ari-chan, let's go take pictures and then play games!" Haru said. Kyoko nodded and took my other hand and dragged me everywhere. I went to the restroom after and washed my face. It was nice to hang out with everyone but I got snapped out of my thoughts after a couple of explosions. Quickly, I ran to the source and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto passed out. The cause was from a guy with long silver hair. He was about to attack Tsuna but this guy came out of nowhere and saved him.

I spotted the baby that hung around Tsuna and ran to him. "What's happening?" I asked him. "Ari, defeat the enemy." "I'll make sure the enemy is terminated if he tries to hurt my friends." I growled.

Dino came and glared at Squalo. "The boss would be mad if I went against you." The man, Squalo, said. My dagger was out and ready. Squalo took a hold of Tsuna's head and picked him up. Dino used his whip on him. "Let go of Tsuna!" I could tell by the explosions that his sword had dynamite inside. When Dino ran to Tsuna, I made my move. "Tsuna are you alright?" Dino asked. "Somehow but where's Arianna-chan?!"

"Soft as always, Bucking Bronco!" Squalo yelled. Everyone on the ground saw me behind him. The dagger was soon deep within his back. This shocked everyone. "W-what?" Squalo said. "Don't you dare try to kill them. Do you hear me?" I angled the dagger inside of him making him wince. "W-who are you?" "Abandonato…nice to meet you." "Arianna-chan, that's enough!" Tsuna yelled. I quickly took the dagger out and jumped off of the building.

Squalo glared at me. I smirked at him with a deathly glare. "I'll leave but I'll take these with me." He held up a box. I was about to attack till he ran. The unknown guy and I started to run towards him till he stopped from pain. "Pursuing him wouldn't be smart." I growled a little. Dino took the guy and walked back to Tsuna. My grip on the dagger only tightened.

I returned to Tsuna as Gokudera and Yamamoto were waking up. "Where is he?" "We can still get him if he's in the area." "You two can go home." Reborn said. "But, Reborn!" Gokudera complained. "You must have realized it from the last fight. At your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way. The only one who can win against someone like Squalo is Arianna." Reborn explained.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna yelled. "Let's go Tsuna." Reborn forced Tsuna to follow him. Dino turned to me. "You're the girl from before." I nodded. "We should get him to a hospital." Dino nodded and proceeded to take the guy to the hospital. While in the car, I used my flame to heal some of the deep wounds. Dino kept staring at what I was doing.

We made it to the hospital and they took him. "What's his name?" I asked Dino. "His name is Basil. What did you do on the way here?" "I-it was nothing."

I sat outside the room and saw Tsuna run out screaming. I ran after Tsuna but lost him. There was a familiar presence near me. "VOI!" "Oh great, a yelling shark pops up. What do you want?" I demanded. There were more with him. "I came to get some revenge." "Of course you did." My voice was full of sarcasm. His eye twitched. "VOI!" "And what's with that yelling? If I'm not able to hear tomorrow, you're paying for my hearing aids." He got even angrier.

"I will kill you!" He yelled as he got his sword out. "No you can't." "Yes I will!" "No you can't. Now stop arguing about something that you know that I'm right about." He yelled random curse words in Italian towards me. "Cussing isn't good for the soul." He got even louder. "Whatever, I'm leaving. See you soon swordsman." I waved and walked back home. He was speechless. "VOI! W-wait!"

The next morning, I woke up at 2 a.m. "What's this strange feeling?" I got up and dressed in my uniform. In the meantime, I made something to eat as well as read on my grandmother and why everyone acted that way towards her last name. After hours of finding data I came up with the answer. "She was in the mafia." I took the box out and looked inside for a hidden compartment. Luckily, I found on at the bottom of the box itself.

There were rings in there. A half of a ring stood out from them. I put the ring on a metal chain that was provided within the compartment and put in on as a necklace. The other rings were ones that was my families. I put those away and walked to school.

As I walked, I kept going through the information on the papers I found. Dino spotted me and stopped me for a second. "Arianna-chan, what are you doing up so early?" "I woke up with a weird feeling then I checked up on some family history and found something very interesting." "What is it?" I looked around. "We should go in private." He escorted me to the hospital where Reborn was waiting.

"Well, my grandmother was in the mafia. She was in the Vongola as well. That's why I'm telling you about this because you're our ally." He was a little shocked. "Then I looked at the box my grandmother gave to me that was in her will and found a hidden compartment. I found a half of a Vongola ring as well as my family's rings." Dino's eyes were wide as well as Reborn.

"That would explain why my grandmother took me away from my parents and had me trained. According to the paper I have and the fact that she had a Vongola ring, she was probably a guardian or one of my ancestors was also a guardian for the boss." Reborn smirked. "Welcome to being Tsuna's guardian, Arianna Abandonato." Dino face was priceless. "So that's where the missing part of the ring went." Dino said. I smiled at him.

"I wonder if the ninth knows about it." Dino wondered. "He already knew." "Eh?!" Reborn looked to me and smirked. "When Arianna was young, her grandmother in Italy took her away where she was trained physically and with her flame. Nono supervised the training and gave Arianna the ring. But knowing that she was too young, her grandmother held on to it till she was ready. I vaguely remember Arianna at Vongola headquarters following Nono or her grandmother around." Reborn said. "So you didn't train her?" Dino asked.

"According to her grandmother and Nono, she was required special kind of training than I couldn't give. Otherwise, I would have been her teacher." Reborn said making Dino shiver. "What kind of training did Arianna have to go through?" Dino asked. "I'll leave that to the imagination." Reborn said. Dino looked to me. "You don't have to worry about me, Dino." "But what if you get hurt?" He said. "Dino, do you know what I've been through since my grandmother's death?" He shook his head 'no'. "Good, you wouldn't want to know anyway." I exited leaving Dino confused.

"What did she mean Reborn?" Dino asked his former teacher. "You wouldn't understand…"

Instead of going to school, I went to a café. I ordered an espresso. While I was waiting, I was thinking over Squalo. For some reason, he was familiar. "Why can't I place where I've seen him before?" The espresso was brought to me. The warmth of it gave me a little bit of relaxation. "I should probably train. Everyone is giving their all and I'm relaxing." I drank the rest of the coffee and ran home.

Quickly, I changed from my uniform to shorts and a light shirt. When I was ready, I started to run laps around town to test my stamina. Hours later, I was done after eight laps. "You don't need to work on your stamina." I spun around and saw a man with an orange jumpsuit. "Who are you?" "Your teacher. I'm also Tsuna's father!" He said proudly. "It's an honor." I bowed.

"First, we need to get you to use your flame pass your limit." I nodded. "We'll start tomorrow. Come to Tsuna's house in the morning for breakfast then we'll leave." "I'll be there, teacher." He smiled and walked off.

The next morning, I ran to Tsuna's house and entered. Nana saw me and smiled. "Good morning Ari-chan. Are you staying for breakfast?" "Yes I am." I walked into the living room where my teacher was. "Arianna-chan, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. "She's eating with us." Reborn said. Tsuna nodded and went into the kitchen. "Does Tsuna know about you yet?" I asked him. He shook his head as Nana called for us.

Never have I seen so much food on a table. "There's so much food!" "Eat up Ari-chan, there's always more." Nana chirped. I sat down and began eating. Tsuna kept looking at me. I ignored it and started to have thirds. After breakfast, Tsuna left with Reborn leaving me. His father looked to me and both of us got up from our seats and walked out.

He took me to a secluded area. "Ari, before we start, one of the flames properties is the ability to heal others but mostly the user. I want to see how fast your flame is." I nodded my head and waited for any impact. He took hit pickaxe and sliced my arm creating a shallow wound. I winced as the wound closed and healed within seconds. "You're healing is already fast as it is. Let's try a deep wound." He took his pickaxe and wounded both my arms rather deeply.

I inhaled deeply and looked at the blood running down my arms. The wounds closed quickly, but it was slower than the first. He looked at me impressed. "Let's see if your flame can keep up with multiple cuts and wounds all at once." Before I could even blink, wounds appeared on my body. "T-this is nothing. I've been beaten worse than this." I growled as the wounds instantly healed. He looked at me seriously. "The next thing is going to be rather gruesome." I nodded.

I watched as the pickaxe went through the left side of my stomach. When he took it out, a hole that went through my body was left. My trembling hands covered the hole. Tears welled in my eyes as I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was too much. It was the worst that I've felt. He looked at me as if he was forced to. I collapsed to the ground and panted as the pain kept getting worse and worse. He quickly called someone on his phone. I was too focused on the pain to know what was going on.

My hands were on fire as they tried to heal the internal organs. Iemitsu saw and grimaced as he saw the organs re-attach. So much blood was on the ground. Running footsteps came near Iemitsu. "W-what happened to Ari-chan?" Dino asked as he saw the blood. The muscle was repaired soon after. "I was testing her flame." He replied. The pain subsided and soon I was on my hands and knees. Dino came running. "Stop! Don't come near me." I yelled at Dino. Ever so slowly, I got to my feet showing them my wound. They all winced.

They watched as the skin patched together. "Arianna-chan, are you alright?" I smiled at Dino. "Never been better." "Again." Iemitsu said. They looked at him as if he was crazy. "You're not putting her through that again!" Dino yelled at him. "Dino, don't get involved in her training." Iemitsu said shutting Dino's mouth. Iemitsu came at me again and pierced trough the other side and then my arm breaking the bone in half.

I screamed again. They looked heartbroken as they saw me in pain. I focused my energy on fixing my side and arm. The bone was replaced as the organs were placed back together. Little by little, the tissue and muscles were put back together. My skin quickly healed within a second. There was a pool of my own blood underneath me. I looked up at Iemitsu and motioned for more. "You've had enough for today." Dino sighed in relief.

"B-but I still go on." "Arianna Abandonato, you will listen to me." He said strictly. I could only nod. Dino walked towards me as I fell from exhaustion. Luckily he had caught me before I hit to ground. "We should bring her to the hospital." Dino suggested. "She doesn't need to go to the hospital. She's just exhausted from using her flame and the pain she had to deal with." Iemitsu said. Iemitsu took me in his arms and walked off to my house.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. Iemitsu met me at the same place as yesterday. "Today, we will focus on your combat. I was informed that you already know so much but I'll teach you attacking while defensing." I nodded. Iemitsu gave me a staff. I noted that there was a hidden weapon inside it. After the session was complete, I was exhausted but still standing. "Good job, Arianna. Take a break for the next couple of days. I won't be there to help you so work on what I've taught you."

I went to school the next day. Again, I was bullied but this was much worse.

"If it isn't the little failure of a human being. What are you still doing here at school? From your absence, I thought you would have given up and killed yourself." They started to laugh. "Come with us." One started to drag me out by my hair. When we got outside, she let go and looked at me. "Look at yourself. You're pathetic!" They all took out small knifes. They never had anything else other than pens or pencils.

Before they could stab me they were stopped. "What are you herbivores doing?" They turned around and saw Hibari glaring at them. "N-nothing!" He saw me and looked to them. "For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you all to death." They ran for their lives before he could get to them. He looked to me and held his hand out. I gladly took it as he helped me up. We stayed there looking at each other for what seemed like forever but then he left probably going to kill the girls.

The rest of the week was delightful since those girls weren't there.

I went to take a walk in the morning. Something was off as a familiar presence entered the area. "Don't tell me…" I started to run to Tsuna's to tell Iemitsu but fortunately, I bumped into him. "Ari-chan, what's the matter?" "Squalo is here and he brought others!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you so sure?" "I'm as sure as can be. Since I got near Squalo, I can sense him in my surrounding area. I also sense an Arcobaleno with them as well." Iemitsu nodded. "Keep a look out for anything different." I nodded and left to a café.

Inside, I ordered my usual espresso as well as a tiramisu. Squalo got close to the café and entered with some other people. I almost chocked. He turned and saw me than smirked. After I finished, I went to walk around. "At least he didn't cause a scene. That would have been horrible. I wonder who was with him. It's like I've known him in the past." I grumbled as I walked to the park where Kyoko and Haru were swinging.

"Ari-chan, what are you doing?" Haru asked. "I'm bored and decided to come to the park." Lambo ran up to me with Fuuta and I-pin attached to him by a rope. "Ari-nee, play with us!" Lambo demanded. "Alright, what do you three want to play?" "Tag!" They all answered. I smiled and started to chase after them.

After hours of playing with them, I sat out next to Haru. "It's getting pretty late." Kyoko said. "We should get back." Haru said. I nodded agreeing with them. "Where are Lambo and the rest?" Kyoko asked. I felt a strong presence and panicked on the inside. "I'll go start looking for them, go get Tsuna." They nodded as I ran.

Thankfully, I caught up with them. "Ari-nee!" Fuuta cried out to me. I jumped down to my knees and gave them a hug. "It's alright, you have your big sister to take care of you." Fuuta's face changed drastically to fright. "Ari-nee…" I put a barrier as he slashed down onto me. "W-what the hell?" He muttered.

"Fuuta take everyone and run. I'll defeat them." He nodded and ran. I stood up and looked at him. "I wonder why you call yourself a human being after trying to strike down a child." He stayed silent. I took out my staff and prepared to fight. "I'm not that surprised that you scum are here. I've known since the morning I walked out of my house." I easily defeated him and heard Fuuta scream. The mother inside went on auto as I ran to where Fuuta was.

Before I could strike him down, Ryohei punched him in the face. Tsuna was there with Reborn. I went down on my knees as the three came under my wing. Another came out as Yamamoto took them out and Gokudera took out the other one. Tsuna looked at us surprised. "He's here." I stood up and waited for him so I could kill him.

He came out and looked at us. "Who bears the lightening ring? Is it the small brat?" He asked. "This is just some misunderstanding!" Tsuna said desperately. "Tsuna, they know already. Don't make things worse." I said harshly. More came out and Squalo looked at me and grinned.

"So we meet again." "So we do lousy swordsmen." I responded. "VOI! You still have to pay for my wound brat!" I snickered. "Not before you pay for my hearing aids." "VOI!" Some in the Varia snickered. "Squalo, you're letting her get to you." A baby's voice said. "Are you the bearer of the rain ring?" He asked me.

"I am." Yamamoto responded. The strong presence from before stepped up. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, I will destroy you." He looked to Tsuna then me. Both of our eyes widen a little. "Xanxus…" I whispered. "Y-you know him Ari-chan?" Tsuna asked. Xanxus's hand was engulfed in flame as he was going to destroy Tsuna. I quickly went in front of him just in case.

Xanxus was about to shoot till Iemitsu cut him off with his pickaxe. "Hold on Xanxus. I'll take charge from here." Iemitsu said. "D-dad?" Tsuna questioned. "Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor?" Iemitsu questioned. "D-dad, what are you talking about?" "Don't stick your nose in so late, Iemitsu!" Squalo yelled.

I could tell that Tsuna was completely confused. "That's your father post in the Vongola. One who is Vongola, but also is not." Reborn told him. "Normally he is an outsider, but during emergencies he has the right to succeed the boss. In actuality, he's the number two." Reborn finished. As Reborn was explaining things to Tsuna, my gaze was towards Xanxus. His eyes were familiar to me but I couldn't think of anyone from my past.

Basil came down and handed the direct order from the ninth to Tsuna. It was official because of the dying will flame. I closed my eyes as Iemitsu read what was written on the paper. The contents in the letter were very strange. As if someone had forced him to write it. After the battles were decided, the Cervello appeared. They explained how the battles were going to be and that they were taken place at the school. When the Cervello and Varia disappeared, we all went home.

The next day, I met up with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "Good morning Ari-chan." "Morning Tsuna. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go train." I said surprising them. "A-are you sure you want to do this?" Tsuna asked. "It was decided for me since I was born. I've had the moon ring since I was a child. Nono even gave it to me personally." Tsuna and Gokudera's mouths dropped to the ground. I left them for the day.

That night, I made my way to the school and saw that I was the first one of Tsuna's guardians to have made it. I wore a black cloak that blended me with the darkness of the night. The Varia was there as well. Squalo saw me and gapped. "It's you! I'm going to kill you!" He came running towards me. I easily dodged and knocked him to the ground. The Cervello intervened. "If you two continue to fight, you both will have to give up your rings." Squalo started to yell at them as a figure started to float towards me.

"Muu, so you're the one that Squalo told us about…" I only nodded. "You seem familiar." I stated. "I wouldn't be surprised. I remember you as a child following your grandmother around. They used to pay me to babysit you." I nodded as I took in this new information. "VOI, you babysat her Mammon?!" Squalo yelled. "Squalo, do you have enough money for my new pair of hearing aids?" I asked. He immediately shut his mouth.

Mammon smirked. "Arianna, do you remember anything I taught you as well?" Mammon asked me. "Probably not but I'm sure that it will come to me." "You trained her as well?!" Squalo yelled. "Arianna was a quiet child and was a fast learner. But she was targeted by another family so I took them out using illusions. She seemed really interested and I couldn't resist Arianna's cuteness." "That's probably why they paid you to watch me." I said.

A guy with blonde hair thought it would be funny to throw a knife towards me. I let it pierce me. He laughed. "Ushishishi, a direct hit." "Bel, she chose not to waste her energy on dodging your knife." Mammon said. I pulled out the knife and watched as the wound healed itself up. They all were surprised. "VOI, what did you do?!" Squalo asked.

"Arianna's flame is special. Even though it is a moon flame, it has abilities and properties that most moon users don't have." Mammon explained. "That makes her so dangerous. You land any wound on her, she heals within seconds. If she and the boss got into a fight, I'd put my money on Arianna." Mammon said making everyone take a second look at me. "She can't beat the boss!"

"When Arianna fights, she fights to the death. She's scarier than the boss on many levels. Though, I've only seen her fight once and that was against Nono." "S-she fought the ninth?" Levi said. "More like trained by him and Abandonato-sama. If she didn't come back to Japan, she would have become Varia's boss or one of Xanxus's guardians." Mammon said leaving everyone speechless. "Maybe that's why Xanxus looks familiar to me." "He babysat you as well." Mammon said.

After talking with the Varia, I went to the side and sat down. Everyone showed up. The Cervello told us that the fight was against the sun guardians. "Ari-chan, why are you sitting down?" Tsuna asked. "I've been here for a long time." I retorted. He turned his attention back to the battle. I stood up and watched as Ryohei had a disadvantage. Ryohei soon turned his bad luck into good luck.

After being beaten up and having a broken arm from Lussuria, he used the salt to destroy the lights. I smirked but knew that it his luck wasn't going to last very long. Lussuria showed everyone that he could do the exact same thing. I kept my eyes planted on the battle. I already knew the outcome of the battle. Though the battle was favoring Lussuria, some extra support came.

"Big brother! You said that you wouldn't fight anymore!" Kyoko yelled as she ran to Ryohei. Hana was tagging behind her with a baby flying in the air from a bird. "I'm sorry Kyoko…" "Ah, so you're his little sister? Then let me show you an end to him!" Before Lussuria could attack, Ryohei dodged him. "Fight for your sister." I said quietly. He nodded and finished Lussuria off.

Even though the battle was over, Lussuria still wanted to fight. He couldn't afford to lose. "Why is he acting like that?" Tsuna asked. "Kill off the weak. That's the Varia's motto." Reborn explained. There was an attack from Gola that almost killed Lussuria. "H-hang on!" Ryohei yelled. "There's no point…" I said. After the Varia took Lussuria, Ryohei turned his attention to everyone else. "Here you go Sawada." Ryohei handed the ring to Tsuna. "What's going on? Tsuna what was my brother really doing?" She asked worried.

"It's a hybrid type of sumo wrestling." Gokudera and Yamamoto said at the same time covering Tsuna. "Oh, I get it know." Kyoko said buying what they said. Everyone but Tsuna and Reborn left. "Tomorrow is the lightning battle." I said startling Tsuna. "I can't let Lambo fight though." He told me sincerely. "You must let him gain battle experience Tsuna. I know that it's hard but you must." "B-but…!" I left right after. "She doesn't approve of it either, Tsuna. It's not just you that doesn't want Lambo to fight." Reborn said.

The next day, I dreaded the fight. I stayed with Lambo for the entire day. "If I win, can I get candy?" "I'll buy you as much candy you want if you win." He smiled. "But what if Lambo-san doesn't win?" "I'll still buy you candy but only three pieces." His face lost color. "Lambo-san will win!" I couldn't help but giggle. When Tsuna came home, I left. He was confused as to why though. When it got dark, I walked to the school meeting the Varia there at the roof.

"It's the peasant girl." Bel said. Squalo had the look as if he was going to kill me. "What's the matter? Are you still mad that a girl injured you?" Bel laughed. "V-VOI! It's not that!" "Then what is it?" I asked. He stayed quiet. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Bel asked. "The boss isn't happy that you're fighting…" This caught them all off guard. "She'll be easy to defeat!" Levi exclaimed. Squalo stayed silent as Tsuna and the others came running up. Lambo jumped into my arms. "Can Lambo-san have a piece of candy?" I smiled and took a piece of grape candy from my pocket and fed it to him.

As Lambo stepped onto the field, Tsuna's face turned pale. "It's alright Tsuna. Lambo isn't what you thought he was." I told him. "W-what do you mean by that?" "You'll see."

As the battle started, Levi used his Levi Volta against Lambo shocking him. "He's done for…" Tsuna said. "Tsuna, take a closer look." Lambo was still alive and crying. He took out the bazooka from his hair and jumped into it setting it off. A fifteen year old Lambo was there eating pot stickers. "I'm sorry Lambo. Your younger self couldn't handle it." Tsuna started to explain. "I knew that this would happen."

Lambo got up and started to fight but was shocked with the Levi Volta. I sighed as Lambo started to cry again. "He never changes." I said. He jumped into the bazooka again showing a sexier 25 year old Lambo. "If it isn't young Vongola…" Lambo started. "I would cry but now isn't the time to get sentimental though. The ugly one is glaring at me." He said.

The battle was now in Lambo's favor as he was much stronger. Than a poof came and the attack that Lambo was charging hit the younger Lambo instead. This was going to end horribly unless someone was to intervene. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything. All I heard was the crashing of metal. I opened to see the field destroyed. Tsuna intervened lifting a heavy weight off of my shoulders. I stepped onto the field and looked at Lambo.

"You're not allowed onto the field." The Cervello said. "You're annoying so shut up. We forfeit the sky ring as well as the lightning ring and lose from interference from Sawada Tsunayoshi." I said doing their work. Xanxus made his way to the field by firing his flame at the water tank at the top. I ignored him as I crouched down and examined Lambo. He was burnt badly. Rage took over my being as I stood back up and glared at Levi. Levi looked at me and shook from fear.

"Why is he shaking?" Someone from the Varia asked. "Look at her eyes." Mammon told them. A gasp was heard. Levi couldn't say a word. I stared at Xanxus who was rather surprised. I then turned my attention back to Levi. As the gravity lessened, his body floated. "Since we all know that you're a good doggy, you'll take my warning." I said demonically. "W-what is it?"

"You better stay far away from me or from any of my friends."

"Or else what? What's the worse you can do?"

"How about I show you now?"

"Arianna, stop it."


End file.
